


OtaMila Week!

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosas de la vida, Drama, F/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la Otamila Week. Seria un conjunto de One-shot's
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva





	1. Segundo de Valentía

_Antes de iniciar este one-shot debo aclarar que posee temática Genderbender, es decir, cambio de sexo de los personajes, aquí cambian los dos. Mila será chico por lo que adoptara el nombre de "Mil" y Otabek que será mujer adoptara el nombre de "Beka"._   
_Lo sé, lo se soy original con los nombres lol._

\--------------》

Los patines blancos se deslizaban con gracia por la pista de hielo, sus movimientos eran tan exactos, tan sutiles y a la vez demostraban una fuerza superior. Su diminuta figura llena de una gracia, su cabello negro aun siendo corto solo aumentaba su atractivo, tal que atrapaba a cualquiera que posara su mirada en ella, de eso podía dar fe cualquiera de los observadores que habían ido a presenciar la Grand Prix Final categoría femenina, mujeres y hombres quedaban atrapados por todo lo que era la patinadora Beka Altin.

La presentación de ella termino llenando el estadio de aplausos junto a diversos vitorees, se podía afirmar que las exclamaciones más fuertes provenían de los fans masculinos de la patinadora, para ella era indiferente, pero para un joven de cabellos rojizos, el cual la observaba desde un principio de la presentación, la situación era molesta; tensaba la mandíbula con furia, apretaba sus manos y dirigía una mirada asesina a todos aquellos que miraban de forma nada inocente a la patinadora Beka. A la patinadora que había robado su atención desde el primer momento que la vio ¿Que le llamaba su atención? ¿Que la hacía tan diferente de todas las demás mujeres? Después de todo el, Mil, era considerado un galán que podía alcanzar cualquier mujer, pero ninguna le atraía como ella.

Le atraía de una forma alarmante, su pelo, su figura, su rostro, sus ojos, incluso hasta la forma de respirar que poseía. Aunque había algo que le impedía acercársele, su forma de ser, ya que después de todo era alguien muy extrovertido y Beka era alguien más...tímida, Mil temía asustar a la chica y que esta le empezara a odiar, Mil reacciono al ver como Beka miraba en su dirección desde la pista, parecía que le veía a él y eso solo causo un mini paro cardiaco, hasta podría jurar que ella se había reído al ver su expresión, aunque claro no podía asegurar nada, después de todo Beka desapareció de la pista dejando sitio a la siguiente patinadora. 

Mil ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que se encamino a uno de los pasillos tratando de salir, aunque al pasar por un pasillo algo robo su atención por completo, Beka estaba frente a las canastillas de los objetos que le habían lanzado después de su presentación, parecía escoger un peluche de los tantos que le habían lanzado y al parecer ninguno le agradaba.

La vista era demasiado tentadora para Mil, acercándose por detrás de forma sigilosa logro sitiarse detrás de Beka, la cual seguía en su mundo hasta que sintió como unos brazos pasaban sobre sus hombros alcanzando la canastilla, apoyando ligeramente su pecho en la espalda de Beka y situando su boca cerca de los oídos de ella para susurrar:

— Hermosa—Beka se estremeció y giro abruptamente, quedando frente a Mil en el espacio reducido de sus brazos y la canastilla, al verle tan cerca su rostro inexpresivo se teñía sutilmente de un carmín y sus ojos mostraban su sorpresa.

— ¿Que...que dices? —tartamudeo Beka apoyando sus manos en su pecho, tratando de guardar espacio.

— Dije Hermosa—Mil sonrió de forma traviesa y retiro sus manos de la canastilla colocando un peluche de un oso entre ellos, tapando parte de su rostro— La cosas hermosas deben estar con otras cosas hermosas, así que este peluche ira muy bien contigo.

— ... —Beka mantenía el rubor en su rostro, aunque su expresión no cambiaba en nada mas, arrebato el peluche de las manos de Mil, empujándolo un poco empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que iba en un principio Mil.

— No dirás nada— soltó Mil, asustado de haber arruinado su única oportunidad con Beka, ella detuvo sus pasos, pero no se giró.

— ...Tú...tú dijiste que las cosas hermosas van bien conmigo ¿verdad?

— Si... —Mil estaba confundido, mientras Beka abrazaba con fuerza el peluche.

— Entonces...entonces tú también iras muy bien conmigo, no, irás perfecto—Beka hecho a correr después de sus palabras ocultando su rostro en el peluche, su rostro en el que se notaba que moría de la vergüenza.

Mil se había quedado sorprendido en extremo, quedándose en su sitio, sin poder reaccionar mientras entraba lentamente en un ataque de pánico y su rostro se teñía de rojo. 

¡Al fin le había hablado! ¡Al fin habían hablado! ¡Y que charlan señores! Y todo por un segundo de valentía.

\----------------

Día 1: Genderbender


	2. Inevitablemente Irónico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión hice crossover con el anime de Tsubasa: Crónicas de Sakura poniendo a Mila como Sakura y a Otabek como Shaoran, quien abra visto ese anime sabra por donde se va la historia. 

Era un reino en medio del desierto, a pesar de ello era un reino prospero lleno de misterios que para los habitantes eran algo común del reino, como unas ruinas antiguas que se situaban algo cerca de la ciudad, ruinas que parecían alas incrustadas en el suelo, alas de piedra llenas de grabados que ocultaban la historia del reino desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
  
Hace unos años había llegado un arqueólogo con su hijo con la intención de realizar unos estudios a estas ruinas, permiso que fue concedido por el rey de esa época que tenía un hijo y una hija pequeña, de la misma edad que la del arqueólogo. La atención de la joven princesa Mila fue robada por aquel tímido niño que se enteró después que su nombre era Otabek.

Con el paso de los años los intentos de la princesa Mila de acercarse a Otabek rindieron frutos y se podía decir que habían establecido una amistad sólida. El paso de los años trajo nuevas responsabilidades para ambos, Mila como princesa del reino debía aprender todo lo referente a este para ser un apoyo en futuro a su hermano y Otabek había decidió seguir los pasos de su padre convirtiéndose en arqueólogo y continuando su misión llegaba a perderse periodos largos de tiempo en la excavación de las ruinas, causando angustia y tristeza en la princesa.

Aunque este día en especial la tristeza de la princesa se reduciría, había escuchado rumores del consejero real de que Otabek haría un visita al pueblo, sus pasos le llevaron a las ventanas de palacio produciendo su fuga, sus pasos iniciaron una carrera terminando frente a la antigua casa de Otabek, logrando ver como este ingresaba; su emoción era tan grande que corrió a la puerta, tocando de forma animada para el momento en que se abrió ella salto a sus brazos.

— ¡Otabek! —por el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo.

— Prin-princesa—dijo Otabek asombrado de verla ahí— ¿No debería estar en palacio?

— ¡Ahí vas otra vez, tratándome de usted! —dijo Mila un poco irritada

— ¿Eh? Es que es la princesa...

— Mila

— ¿Ah?

— Mi nombre es Mila, Mi-la

— A ya, Mi-la —Otabek estaba rendido, convencerla de lo contrario era misión imposible

— ¡Lo siento! —Mila se levantó de Otabek-¿Vas a volver pronto a las ruinas?

— Sí, esta noche—dijo Otabek tratando de arreglar algunas cosas que había tirado

— Ah...bueno— susurro Mila, el tono triste de su voz dio una alarma a Otabek

— Aunque tengo que bajar al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, si deseas podemos ir juntos.

— ¡Si! —de esa forma y tras la revelación de la princesa en el pueblo, Otabek y ella corrieron hasta llegar a un planicie perdiendo de vista a los guardias que habían ido a buscarla, quedándose recostados en ella comentando cuando había cambiado sus vidas, llego un momento en que la princesa Mila se sentó y empezó a mostrar parte de su corazón.

— Sabes Otabek, me preocupas mucho...pienso en ¿que estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Abras comido? ¿pensaras en mí? Aunque sea solo un poquito, porque yo pienso mucho en ti. —Otabek, guiado por el momento extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar la mejilla de la princesa con una de sus manos.

— Yo...yo siempre pienso en ti, Mila—su mano estaba a una nada de distancia

— Otabek, quería decirte que yo...que yo te que----las campanas empezaron su rutina de ruido asustando a ambos jóvenes, susto que termino en risas y que afirmaba lo tarde que se había hecho, este era el momento de su partida

— Segura que no quieres que te acompañe—pregunto algo preocupado.

— No—respondió Mila dando la espalda a Otabek— podre ir yo sola...hasta la próxima.

Sus pasos de ambos hicieron que se separaran, pero con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse, Otabek regreso a la excavación, Mila al palacio donde recibió un buen regaño de parte de su hermano. Ya en sus aposentos la angustia que le generaba el no saber de Otabek le llevo al balcón, observando las ruinas desde ahí.

— La...la próxima vez le diré a Otabek, le diré que le quiero—afirmo Mila para sí misma, pero algo no iba bien, las ruinas empezaron un temblor que era susceptible solo para la princesa, la cual empezó a emitir un brillo que iba de acuerdo con el brillo de las ruinas.

Después de ello todo fue confuso, Mila siendo absorbida por las ruinas frente a Otabek, enemigos apareciendo en cantidades alarmantes, alas delicadas proviniendo de Mila, las ruinas consumiéndola, Otabek salvándola, plumas revoloteando a su alrededor, Mila perdiendo todos sus recuerdos y el consejero real llevándolos al único lugar donde encontrarían una solución.

— ¡Por favor! —decía Otabek sosteniendo en brazos a una Mila inconsciente, fría y al borde de la muerte, frente a quien era conocido como el brujo de las dimensiones, Georgi. Junto a él se encontraban otros personajes

— ¡Por favor! —volvió a repetir desesperado Otabek— ¡Salvadla! ¡Por favor, hare lo que sea! ¡Pero salven a la princesa...salven a Mila!

El viaje había empezado.

\----------

Día 2: Crossover


	3. Pasos pequeñamente gigantes

La hora era 10:00 de la mañana, el lugar era una casa de dos pisos situada en una zona residencial, rodeada de varias casas en las cuales se establecían familias, en aquella casa se escuchaba:

— ¡No queremos/No queremos ir! —el reclamo a coro de los más pequeños de esa casa.

— ¡Ustedes van y es mi última palabra!

— ¡Papá! — dijeron tratando de obtener el apoyo de su padre.

— Niños hagan caso a su madre— replico el hombre para salvarse de la mirada de advertencia de su esposa.

En una habitación de múltiples colores, dibujos estampados en las paredes, colores, hojas, juguetes y peluches desperdigados por el suelo y al medio de esta sala tan colorida había una mesa pequeña redonda cubierta de diversos juegos de mesa rodeada por varios sillones infantiles individuales en ellos se veía a dos pequeños, un niño de seis años y una niña no más de cuatro; los cuales miraban con determinación a sus padres, Otabek y Mila los cuales estaban envueltos en toallas, daban la apariencia de haber salido recientemente de la ducha.

— ¡Pero hoy es el último capítulo! —dijo la niña llamada Lily.

— ¡Dijimos que íbamos a verlo todos juntos! —apoyo su hermano apodado Fitz al ser un nombre algo larguito y difícil de pronunciar, según los conocidos.

— ¿Cuál de nosotros dijo eso? —pregunto Mila mirando de forma acusatoria a Otabek

— Lo dijo papá—respondió Lily.

— ¡Otabek! —reprendió Mila—Los tienes muy mimados

— Pero mamá—dijo Fitz con tristeza—Nosotros queremos verlo...es el último capítulo de Toribio

— Moo, si ese es el problema luego compro la serie completa y la vemos juntos ¿Vale? Pero no se pongan así. —dijo Mila, notando una mirada acusatoria de parte de Otabek.

— ¿Y yo soy quien los mima? —dijo Otabek.

— Olvídalo y ustedes no crearan que se salvaron ¡Van, porque van! —Mila tomo una moneda de la mesa— ¿Cara o cruz? 

— Cara— dijo Otabek.

— ¡Yai! Gané, Otabek te toca vestir a Lily, vamos Fitz—Mila tomo de la mano a Fitz llevándolo por los pasillos de la casa, Otabek hizo lo propio cargando a Lily; los llevaron a las habitación de arriba, ambas estaban lado a lado, dejando a los niños ahí, trajeron ropa a las habitaciones de ellos y tras una sesión de peleas, empujones y reproches con diversos comentarios como:

— ¿Y si nos dejan con la abuela? —menciono Lily

— Ni hablar—corto Mila desde la otra habitación—ustedes van con la abuela caminando y salen rodando.

— Al menos a Lily, ella jamás ha patinado en su vida—dijo Fitz.

— ¡Oye Mila, Fitz tiene razón! ¿porque nunca llevamos a patinar antes a Lily?

— Sobre mi cadáver, Lily era demasiado pequeña para patinar.

— Yuri patinaba desde los tres años... —respondió Otabek.

— ¡Y se quedó chaparro! —con eso Mila dio finalizada la conversación y los dos pequeños estaban vestidos esperando en la sala, sentados en el sofá, a que sus padres terminen de arreglarse.

— Yo no quiero ir—empezó Lily apretando sus manos en sus rodillas.

— Yo tampoco...pero no es por el programa

— Nunca lo fue...tengo miedo.

— ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Ya verás--!

— ¿De quién vas a proteger a tu hermana Fitz? —dijo Mila ingresando a la sala con Otabek siguiendo sus pasos, sus hijos se levantaron al verlos empezando a dirigirse a la puerta de salida sin decir palabra.

— ¿Fitz? —llamo Otabek tomándolo de la cintura para sentarlo en su hombro y poder salir así.

— Lily, mi amor, espera—Mila se agacho para arreglar el vestidito de Lily. La imagen era demasiado tierna, a pesar de que habían sido vestidos por los opuestos, Mila y Lily iban a juego con un vestido con un estampado floreado lo mismo ocurría con Fitz y Otabek.

De esa manera empezaron a caminar rumbo al estadio donde estaría la pista de patinaje reservada por Yakov para esta ocasión tan importante. El tiempo había pasado para todos los patinadores, formando nuevos lazos, fortaleciendo los lazos ya existentes, Mila y Otabek después de muchos tiras y jalas contrajeron nupcias y el tiempo había traído a las luces de sus vidas, los pequeños Fitz y Lily y hoy era el gran día.

El gran día en el que habían acordado con todos los patinadores reunirse y no solamente ellos, no, llevarían a esta reunión a sus hijos, a la nueva generación de posibles futuros patinadores. Sí, ese era el objetivo de esta reunión tan importante, que los niños iniciaran relación con otros y que sus padres puedan mostrarles lo hermoso que era el patinaje. 

Claro que Otabek tanto como Mila estaban más que ansiosos por esto, pero los niños no podían estar más aterrados, hasta donde sabían en esa reunión habrían niños hasta de ocho años de edad y eso no era lo único que daba miedo, no, era que la mayoría ya tenía cierta experiencia en el mundo del patinaje y esto asustaba en demasía a la pequeña Lily, la cual no había puesto un pie en la pista desde que nació.

Los pasos de la familia Altin los llevaron a estar unos metros de la puerta principales del estadio, el miedo de Lily solo crecía y Fitz estaba consciente de ello, bajándose del hombro de su padre se colocó junto a Lily.

— Vamos hermanita—tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos-yo estoy aquí y te voy a cuidar.

— ... —Lily solo pudo asentir mientras veía la sonrisa amplia de su hermano, dándole un poco de seguridad.

— ¡Entonces demos el primer paso! —de forma exagerada Fitz dio un gran paso—El resto de ellos será fácil.

Lily al verle echo a correr en dirección del estadio jalando a Fitz apretando su mano, sintiéndose seguro, sí, el primer paso era importante y difícil, pero gracias a Fitz, Lily lo había dado y ahora no pararía, no habría poder en la tierra que la detuviera y Fitz estaría ahí acompañándola, caminando a su lado, protegiéndola de los riesgos del mundo.

Sus padres sabían esto, por eso la insistencia de esta reunión, sabían que era la única manera que sus pequeños obtuvieran aquello no tenían, valor y determinación; Otabek y Mila lo sabían, ellos veían a sus pequeños alejarse felices de sus primeros pasos. Sus primeros pasos en el mundo, sus pasos pequeñamente gigantes.

\-----------

Día 3: Otamila Kids


	4. ¿Dulces o travesuras?

_Narrado por Mila Babicheva_

Halloween. Una fiesta popular en los Estados Unidos, pero que se había propagado por varias partes del mundo y Rusia no se quedaba indiferente ante este festejo; se hacía sentir con fuerza, sobre todo en la mente de Víctor Nikiforov que llevado por la emoción había puesto en marcha lo que el denominaba la fiesta del siglo con temática de Halloween, una fiesta de proporciones gigantescas en la que reuniría un sin número de patinadores de todo el mundo para convivir un solo día y como toda fiesta de Halloween tiene sus clichés en esta estaría presentes de igual forma, los invitados debían vestir algún disfraz como requisito a ingresar a esta fiesta y se debía tener en cuenta la frase "Dulce o Travesura", aunque no entiendo por qué Víctor recalco esa parte en las invitaciones y eso me da un poco de mala espina; pero de todos modos era una fiesta a la que quería ir, para desesterarme mas que todo, aunque este arrastrando a Otabek a la fiesta ya que él no quería ir. Lo que se esperaba de su novia, recordar que soy su novia me alegra mucho ya que después de todo no era la única que iba tras de él, pero entre todas el me escogió a mí y podía decir que me quiere bastante por el GRAN nivel de tolerancia que me tiene o como lo dice Georgi: por amor se aguanta todo.

Yuri era testigo de cuan fastidiosa podía llegar a ser y al menos con personas ajenas Otabek no tenía más que un gramo de paciencia, pero conmigo era todo lo contrario. ¡Me desvié del tema! La gran fiesta a la que tengo que ir con un disfraz, disfraz que aún no tengo, lo sé, lo sé, lo deje para último momento y ahora pago las consecuencias ya que no encuentro ni un solo traje decente. 

Frustrada tome el primer traje que vi en una tienda, era... ¿de bruja? No sabría definirlo muy bien, ya que era un vestido de manga corta, un poco estrafalario, con pantimedias negras, sus tacones negros y una triste varita que fácilmente podía ser una ramita mal lijada; no me quedaba otra opción así que opte por este, se supone que quería sorprender a Otabek por lo que iríamos por separado, pero con este atuendo era imposible deslumbrarlo. La hora tampoco me ayudaba, con algo de prisa me arregle para después tomar el primer taxi que viera.

En el vieja solo podía pensar en dos cosas, la primera era el sitio de la fiesta, si bien sabía que era un sitio grande, cuando lo busco Yuri por google descubrimos que era un sitio inmenso que hasta poseía un jardín de setos en forma de laberinto, el cual al parecer era uno de sus mayores atractivos ¿Que se le pasaba a Víctor por la cabeza? Estoy segura que ni Yuuri lo sabe, pero al igual que a mí nos hace desconfiar un poco ¡Oh, Vamos! E convivido con Víctor varios años para saber que es tremendo y al saber que Chris está en la fiesta y que le ayudo en algunos detalles hace que un escalofrió me recorra. 

La segunda cosa que ocupaba mi mente era Otabek, lo sé es muy cursi, pero que puedo hacer por más que quiero desviar mis pensamientos de él, volvían y volvían hacia él, algo como "la burra al trigo" yo sería la burra y el trigo es Otabek... ¡Rayos, ahí voy de nuevo! Bueno lo que más me intriga es el tipo de disfraz que ha elegido y hay que ponerse a pensar que JJ le ayudo a conseguir su traje... ¡Muero de ganas de verlo! 

El taxi me dejo a una cuadra del lugar, lo sé, me equivoque al decirle en donde me puedo bajar, no me quedaba de otra que caminar. La decoración de las casa hacia que te diera algo de miedo, calabazas con velas, telarañas en los pórticos, uno que otro maniquí colgado en los árboles, algunas lapidas en las áreas verdes y... ¡oh, genial! Hasta ahí niebla cubriendo el piso. Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta me sorprendí bastante, era grande, sin lugar a dudas parecía una mansión sacada de la edad victoriana, los arboles era tan altos que mostraban sombras extrañas con la tenue luz de la luna, las luces de la casa solo la hacía más aterradora, en algunos cristales de esta se veía reflejado como...como si alguien estuviera colgado del otro lado.

-Mi...Mila-una voz de ultratumba se escuchó arriba mío, asustándome por completo, estaba a unos pasos de la entrada principal y estaría a "salvo".

— Mila...Mila.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — sé que era tonto preguntar eso.

— Ayúdame...Mila—ahora me pide ayuda ¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué miedo!

— Oí Bruja ayúdanos aquí—espera esa voz.

— ¡Yuri! —lo vi apoyado en uno de los árboles, no pude evitar abrazarlo— Idiota, no me asustes así.

— Nada de idiota, ayúdame a bajarlo

— ¿Bajar a quién? Espera que haces con esa pinta—Yuri ladeo el rostro molesto, pero mi duda seguía en pie ¿Que pasaba con su ropa? Sé que Yuri es algo diva, pero usar ese tipo de ropa me parece demasiado, traía unos botines, un short demasiado corto y pegado, un ligero top destacando orejas de gato y su respectiva cola todo de color negro, en pocas palabras un traje de gatito sexy.

— Mila... —ahí va de nuevo esa misteriosa voz.

— ¡Espera Pichit, en un rato te bajo! — ¿Eh, Pichit? Mire hacia el árbol encontrándome con Pichit amarrado con una cuerda desde la cintura hasta una de las ramas del árbol, viéndolo así parecía una oruga.

— ¡Qué está pasando aquí! — después de bajar a Pichit, empezamos a dirigirnos a la casa mientras ellos me explicaban un poco las cosas.

— Víctor nos tendió una trampa—soltó Yuri—aun inicio de la fiesta, nos dejó en claro que aquellos que se retiraran de la fiesta serían unos cobardes.

— Nuestro honor estaba en juego—apoyo Pichit—además que terminaríamos muy mal ante todos los demás patinadores.

— Según Víctor la fiesta consistía en la famosa e idiota frase de "Dulce o Travesura". Se supone que cualquiera puede ir con cualquiera y decirle esa frase, según lo que respondas tú harás algo.

— No veo el problema, ni tampoco veo la razón de que Pichit este colgado—dije

— Bueno, veras... —empezó Pichit—no creímos que sería muy divertido solo decir Dulce, así que la mayoría empezó diciendo Travesura

— Y hasta el momento podemos afirmar que ese Travesura nos ha condenado.

— ¿Por qué?- cada vez entendía menos.

— ¡Por que! —se exaspero Yuri— porque desde que dio inicio la fiesta, todo empezó a salir mal a nosotros, Víctor hizo desnudarse al Katsudon, Leo hizo comer picante a Guang Hong, Jean me hizo vestir de esta forma y viste a Pichit ¡Seung lo colgó del árbol!

— Podríamos decir que se están vengando de todo lo que en algún momento hicimos—aseguro Pichit.

Con algo de temor ingresamos a la fiesta, había música agradable, pero eso no afectaba la atmosfera, se podía observar las Travesuras que causaban, en algunos casos se veía que esas travesuras eran blancas, es decir, eran inocentes, pero había otras que se veía que estaban siendo realizadas con toda la saña posible. Al parecer Pichit tenían razón las parejas se estaban vengando en este día de Halloween y al parecer Víctor lo había planeado todo.

— Oi bruja no te separes de mí—dijo Yuri, mientras Pichit era arrastrado por Seung.

— Asustado Yuri—le dije con algo de burla— ¿Que le hiciste a JJ para temer por tu vida?

— Na-nada—la expresión de Yuri pasaba a una de susto— ¡Estoy seguro que lo que le hice a JJ es una nada a lo que tú le haces a Otabek!

— ... —era cierto, lo que le hacía a Otabek era tan desesperante como lo era Yuri con JJ. 

— Mira hablando del rey de roma—dijo Yuri, señalando la puerta, Otabek entrando por la puerta, siendo recibido por JJ ¡Estaba más que apuesto! Llevaba un disfraz de un vampiro, junto a JJ que iba disfrazado de rey hacían una combinación perfecta. JJ hablaba animadamente con Otabek y el parecía embozar una ligera sonrisa... ¡Ok, estoy en peligro! Otabek no sonríe por nada, tome a Yuri de la mano y lo lleve a escondernos detrás de unos arreglos florales.

— Ahora tienes miedo no, Mila

— Tu deberías estar tan asustando como yo, estoy segura que JJ aún no termino contigo—Yuri palideció al escucharme.

Nos pasamos ocultándonos un buena rato, observando como esos dos nos buscaban entre todos los patinadores presentes, Yuri y yo estábamos mas asustados que pavo en navidad; teníamos nuestras razones, Yuri, por ejemplo, siempre iba dando de golpes con insultos a JJ y yo con Otabek siempre fui...bueno sé que estaría molesto, pero nunca me regaño o reprendió, pero sentía que esta era su oportunidad para vengarse. 

— Bruja, se están acercando—Yuri llevaba la razón, JJ y Otabek se acercaban por ambos lados del escondite, ya no teníamos escapatoria. A mi mente venían las veces que desespere a Otabek, la vez que rompí sus audífonos, la vez que estrelle su motocicleta, la vez que le obligue a comer todo tipo de golosinas, las veces interrumpía sus prácticas y muchas otras cosas más. Estaba a unos pasos de mí y una idea surco mi mente, salí del escondite y grite a pulmón.

— ¡Propongo un juego! — todos se giraron en mi dirección— ¡Un juego de escondidas!

— Esto es emocionante—dijo Víctor— ¿Qué tipo de juego será?

— ... —lo había dicho sin pensar, mire a mí alrededor encontrando una respuesta— ¡En el jardín! ¡En el laberinto del jardín!

— ¡Me parece fascinante! —aprobó Víctor—Que sea el juego final de la velada, agrúpense por parejas, uno se internara al laberinto para después que el otro ingrese y lo busque y si lo encuentra le pondrá la pregunta característica de esta noche "Dulce o Travesura". Buena Suerte y que no los atrapen.

Un escalofrió recorrió a una parte de la sala, esa frase había sido la condena para muchos en la noche, después de unos segundos muchos corrieron en dirección de las puertas traseras que llevaban al laberinto, yo estaba entre ellos junto a Yuri, sabíamos que esos dos nos perseguirían, el laberinto no poseía mucha luz, sus paredes eran espesas aunque se trataba de setos y eran tan altas que podía afirmar que pasaban los dos metros.

Yuri y yo nos separamos en un punto, ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo de esta decisión, este sitio daba algo de miedo, la niebla cubría el piso, haciendo difícil el correr, el crujir de los setos te hacía pensar que lo que te asechaba estaba cerca.

— ¡KYAAAA! —Se escuchó un grito, era Yuri, al parecer ya lo habían atrapado...pobre. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, ya no era mi imaginación, apresurándome logre salir a lo que considero era el corazón del laberinto, había un pequeño jardín de rosas y nadie a la vista. Respire con algo de tranquilidad, observe las rosas, hasta escuchar el crujir de las hojas detrás mío, dándome la vuelta ahí estaba, Otabek. Me miraba fijamente, acercándose lentamente a mí, era mi fin, me haría una travesura que recordaría hasta el día de mi funeral.

— Al fin te encuentro—dijo Otabek— Así que... ¿Dulce o Travesura?

— ... —estaba congelada, él estaba prácticamente frente mío, abrí la boca para tratar de decir algo.

— ...Dulce—dijo el sorprendiéndome, se acercó y me beso en la oreja.

— ¿Que--?—el volvió a repetir la acción, callándome en un segundo.

— Dije Dulce—Otabek paso a besar mi mejilla—ahora tienes que darme algo dulce.

Otabek me envolvió con la capa de su traje de vampiro, acercándome hacia él, volvió a besar mi mejilla, sentía mi rostro arder por sus acciones.

— Realmente eres Dulce...Mila-Otabek volvió a besarme como si fuera lo más dulce del mundo.

\----------- 

Día 4: Halloween


	5. Impacto de Chibis

La música no tenía fin, eran solo cinco minutos de melodía, pero para la patinadora Mila Babicheva eran una eternidad, siguió su secuencia de pasos en el la pista de hielo, el público estaba atento a sus movimientos llenos de gracia y de belleza. Era la Grand Prix Final en la categoría femenina y todas las patinadoras debían esforzarse en brillar ante el mundo, pero Mila no, había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos con una fuerza imperiosa, desviaba su mirada al reloj del estadio a cada momento, rogando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible.

La melodía se detuvo anunciando el final de su presentación, los aplausos inundaron el lugar, junto a los múltiples gritos de las fans, Mila guardaba la compostura, conteniéndose de no salir corriendo de la pista hacia los vestidores y a la vez tratando de recuperar el aire que el programa le había quitado.

— ¡¡MILA BABICHEVA!! —Mila escucho el grito en coro de las gradas detrás de ella, girándose para ver como algo volaba en su dirección, demasiado cerca para esquivarlo, decidió agarrarlo, cerrando los ojos por temor al golpe, golpe que jamás sintió, el objeto que le habían lanzado era suave, agradable al tacto, abriendo primeramente un ojo logro observarlo ¡Un muñeco chibi-Otabek! Al tomarlo con más confianza entre sus brazos el público de dónde provino estallo en gritos, típicos de fangirls.

Al tratar de salir de la pista Yakov le esperaba, ¿Tanto así se le notaba que era irse de ahí?

— Yakov...

— ¡Nada de Yakov! Tú te quedas a mi lado hasta que termine todo esto—sentencio Yakov, Mila resignada espero el tiempo, sonrió a las cámaras, tuvo que desprenderse de su nuevo muñeco por insistencia de Yakov y algo era seguro, si antes el tiempo le parecía lento, ahora le parecía que era eterno, no, más bien que el tiempo se había detenido.

Después de un milenio, al menos así lo sintió Mila, hecho a correr en dirección a los vestidores encontrándose con Sara en este.

— ¡Chica! ¿Se puede saber a quién mataron? Vas muy apurada. —dijo Sara, Mila cerro con fuerza el casillero asustando un poco a Sara.

— ¡Se murió mi paciencia! No tienes idea de cuánto espere esto.

— ¡Explícate mujer!

— ¡Ver a Otabek! Si mis cálculos son correctos el llego a Rusia cuando todo esto empezaba.

— ¡Ah! Era por eso ¿cuánto tiempo que no se ven? —Sara se cortó y puso una mirada suspicaz-espera... ¿Cómo que cálculos?

— ... —Mila enrojeció mientras trataba de guardas sus cosas, entre ellas el peluche—Y-yo ya tengo que irme

Mila salió corriendo con un bolso lleno de sus cosas, Sara se quedó viéndola "Que lindo es el amor". Mila y Otabek llevaban una difícil relación a distancia y eran en estos momentos después de competencias, a excepción de las temporadas bajas, en las que podían verse, por ello la prisa de Mila, su alegría tenía nombre y apellido y era Otabek Altin.

Sus pasos de Mila la llevaron a su departamento, habían acordado verse siempre ahí cada vez que Otabek pisara Rusia, una vez en el ascensor, el espejo mostro lo desaliñada que se veía Mila, con un ataque de nervios empezó a tratar de arreglarse sin éxito alguno, frustrada empezó a buscar una solución a su dilema hasta que la iluminación, como lo diría ella, le llego. 

Recordó el peluche que le habían dado las fans, un chibi Otabek, seguramente al mostrárselo al verdadero Otabek este quedaría mas que impactado, bueno, no era un secreto lo de su relación, pero nunca se imaginó que le darían un chibi de su novio. Con el ánimo renovado entro al departamento, con el peluche en sus brazos.

— ¡Otabek, ya estoy aquí! —grito Mila desde la puerta, aguantándose la risa al imaginar la futura cara de impactado de Otabek al ver el peluche.

— ¡Estoy por el pasillo de la cocina...!-Mila estaba confundida ¿Que hacia ahí? — ¡Aah!

— ... —el grito de Otabek alerto a Mila, apresurando sus pasos para llegar al pasillo encontrándose con algo que la dejo a ella impactada.

Una montaña de peluches con su imagen a lo chibi, al parecer el armario del pasillo había explotado soltando todo este contenido, la montaña empezó a temblar haciendo que Mila retroceda unos pasos, pero su sorpresa era más grande aun al ver como Otabek levantaba uno de esos muñecos para sacar la cabeza de esa montaña, al parecer la explosión del armario le había alcanzado.

— ¡Mila! — dijo Otabek—Nunca adivinaras de donde saque todos estos peluches....

— ...de las fans—dijo en un susurro Mila, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

— ¿Cómo sabias? —Mila le mostro el chibi Otabek, tratando de ocultar su rostro, pero aun así sonriendo. Ambos estaban con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el impacto de los chibis había sido demasiado para ellos.

\-------------

Día 5: Chibis.


	6. Una fecha inolvidable

Narrado por Otabek Altin

Siete de Junio, la única fecha que llego a importarme realmente desde hace cinco años, siendo ahora 2021, navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños, todo eso desapareció el siete de junio, el día era muy típico de junio, nublado con posibilidades de lluvia, pero a ti eso nunca te importo ¿verdad Mila? Observaba por la ventana de nuestro hogar el pequeño jardín, aun seguía en pijama, bueno después de todo no tenía prisa alguna, tú no irías a ninguna parte estarías esperándome en nuestro lugar de reunión, siempre estarías ahí. El mundo se había olvidado de ti, pero yo no. Empecé a alistarme para salir, después de todo el lugar abre desde las ocho de la mañana y yo ya no podía aguantar las ganas que tenia de verte mi querida Mila. Un traje de gala seria lo correcto, debía estar muy presentable, después de todo tu estarías muy hermosa, igual de hermosa como hace cinco años, el color negro me parecía lo adecuado; además tu siempre mencionabas que el negro me hacía lucir muy bien. 

Espero que al ir a tu encuentro no me choque con JJ o con Yuri, no, este era el único día al año en el que podía ser realmente valiente y sentía que si los veía todo mi coraje desaparecía, ya podría toparme con ellos en aquel lugar en otra ocasión. Al estar por la salida de nuestro hogar vi un pequeño retrato de ti en la estantería, sin pensarlo decidí llevártelo, pude haber tomado cualquier otra fotografía, pero para ello necesitaría sumergirme en los incontables álbumes fotográficos de nosotros dos y muy probablemente jamás escogería una para llevártela así como así. Recuerdo cuando te la tome, era nuestra primera cita y en vez de enfocar el lugar solo te enfoque a ti, aun principio parecías molesta, pero luego me besaste, al final esa foto se volvió nuestra favorita, demostraba lo tontos y enamorados que estábamos uno del otro.

Mire el cielo, las nubes afirmaban una futura lluvia, pensé en tomar un paraguas, pero ahí volví a recordar que a ti te gustaba la lluvia, tanto que un día saliste al jardín en media ventisca, jajá, estuviste una semana con una gripa fuerte y a la próxima vez volviste a salir en media ventisca jalándome...terminamos casi con una pulmonía, Lilia y Yakov casi nos matan por nuestra imprudencia.

Con el retrato en mano salí para subirme en el auto, sí, también cambiaste eso en mí, recuerdas Mila, nos desistimos de la motocicleta para comprar un auto con la esperanza de formar una familia, nos peleamos mucho para escoger el modelo junto a la discusión de cuantos hijos tendríamos.

El cielo crujió un poco anunciando una futura tormenta, emprendí el camino en el auto hasta llegar a nuestro sitio de encuentro desde hace ya unos cinco años, llegue a una enorme reja que se habría a mi llegada mostrando un espacio lleno de árboles, flores y uno que otro animal decorativo, dejando el auto en el estacionamiento me encontré con el cuidador de este bello jardín, que era ya algo mayor, realmente no entendía como se daba abasto el solo para cuidar todo esto.

— Buen día Señor Altin ¿Vino a visitar a la Señora Mila? 

— Sí, es nuestro quinto aniversario.

— Ya han sido cinco años—dijo el cuidador con un semblante nostálgico—el tiempo pasa volando y yo cada vez más viejo.

— Usted está en perfecta condición...y dígame ¿alguna novedad? —el cuidador me miro pensativo deteniéndose en mi vestimenta, no era muy común que a este tipo de lugar viniese gente de terno.

— No...nada en especial, todo ha estado muy tranquilo y no se preocupe la Señora Mila ya está preparada ¿eh? Cierto lo había olvidado... ¿debería decirle Señora Altin? —el cuidador soltó una ligera risa y se marchó.

Tal vez lo correcto sería decirle Señora Altin...un crujido del cielo me despertó de mi ensoñación, con el recuadro en mano empecé a andar, Mila debía estar esperándome en el extremo norte de este jardín. Siete Junio, el día en que decidimos unir nuestras vidas eternamente por medio del matrimonio, tú insististe en que sea esa fecha, recuerdo que decías que las novias casadas en junio era felices por siempre y siempre aumentabas que conmigo eso iba a suceder seguramente, no tienes idea de cuando me alegraba escuchar eso de ti, hace cinco años ya todo estaba listo, la ceremonia, la iglesia, los anillos, la celebración que se daría después, todo, absolutamente todo estaba listo, hace cinco años el siete de junio....

Del cielo siguieron escuchándose crujidos, la tormenta caería dentro de poco y yo ya estaba llegando a tu encuentro, te vi, ahí estabas, reluciente como siempre, no pude evitar embozar una ligera sonrisa al verte, me acerque lo suficiente para colocar en el pedestal en el que descansaba una figura de una virgen el retrato que había traído, acaricie la superficie donde estaba grabado tu nombre.

— Hola...Mila—dije acariciando con la punta de los dedos tu nombre grabado en aquella...en tú tumba. La tormenta empezó a caer.

**_Periódico- Noticias Destacadas_ **

_7 de junio, 2016_

_Hoy era el día en el que los patinadores de talla mundial, Otabek Altin y Mila Babicheva, contraerían nupcias, en un giro lamentable del destino, el auto en el que se transportaba la novia se vio envuelto en un lamentable accidente automovilístico de grandes proporciones, al parecer las llantas patinaron en el cemento mojado por las fuertes lluvias características de esta temporada, dando como resultado un número de 15 muertes, entre ellos se figura el nombre de Mila Babicheva se cree que murió de forma inmediata, aunque hay especulaciones de que se vio envuelta en el incendio provocado entre los automóviles colisionados._

_10 de junio, 2016_

_En el cementerio "Paz divina" fue enterrada la patinadora Mila Babicheva dejando un rastro de dolor entre conocidos y familiares, el grupo de fans de esta decidió colocar una placa más a su nombre añadiendo el apellido Altin en su tumba, en honor al dolor del patinador Otabek Altin, el cual se ha negado a dar alguna declaración, sus colegas patinadores temen por él y su desempeño_

_7 de junio, 2017_

_A un año de la lamentable pérdida de Mila Babicheva el grupo de fans ha colocado la placa después de conseguir los permisos necesarios adecuados, recordándonos la perdida de esta y que ya es el primer aniversario de su muerte. En el cementerio se pudo observar al "viudo" Otabek Altin el cual portaba el traje de bodas junto a compañía, después de una entrevista al patinador Jean Jacques Leroy nos revelo que el dolor que pasaba Otabek Altin afirmando: "Sí te enamoras, será solo una vez" al parecer la perdida de Mila Babicheva dejo un hueco emocional en Otabek Altin._

_7 de junio, 2019_

_Otabek Altin ha regresado al mundo del patinaje después de su "retiro" hace algunos años a causa de la muerte de Mila Babicheva, se espera grandes cosas de él ahora que ha vuelto a la competencia, se ha confirmado que aun llega a visitar la tumba de su difunta novia con la vestimenta del día de su boda frustrada por la desgracia, todos los años en la misma fecha, aunque algunos temen por su condición mental muy pocos de sus conocidos han hecho hincapié en este detalle._

\--------------

Día 6: Aniversario


	7. Mala Idea

¿Que ocurría aquí? Se suponía que estas vacaciones eran para aliviar el estrés de todos y poder volver al circuito felices, pero por alguna razón todo había estado saliendo mal, mal con todas las letras, subrayado y en mayúsculas.

Las vacaciones habían sido organizadas por Yuri y por Mila, el destino era una playa en el Caribe, si, era típico que las parejas fueran ahí a vacacionar, pero el lugar era muy bonito y atrayente para Mila y Yuri; y después de convencer a JJ y a Otabek para ir, el resto se había acomodado solo, dando el resultado de estar frente a esa hermosísima playa con su respectiva pareja. La visión que tenía Yuri con Mila era simple, gozar al máximo esas mini-vacaciones divirtiéndose a más no poder.

Claro, esa era la visión, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Desde que llegaron a la playa tanto Otabek como JJ habían estado de un humor de perros, irritables y queriendo asesinar a todo el universo si era posible, era increíble que hasta JJ deseara acabar con todos.

— No lo entiendo—decía Yuri a Mila, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa plegable que habían traído, tomando una pequeña merienda.

— Ni yo—dijo Mila viendo como Otabek y JJ estaban recostados bajo la sombrilla a unos metros de ellos.

— Se suponía que deberíamos disfrutar la estadía aquí ¿Que salió mal Mila?

— Te lo repito, no lo sé, incluso compramos bañadores nuevos para que estén sorprendidos. —decía Mila en medio de un suspiro, era cierto, Yuri y Mila habían recorrido todas las tiendas encontrando unos bañadores adecuados. Para Yuri uno entallado con un estampado de animal print, Mila estaba con un bikini en color rojo...en pocas palabras la frase sexy era corta usándola para ellos dos, pero aun así no lo entendían.

— Deberíamos estar nadando.

— O comiendo helado

— O jugando a romper la sandia—ambos se miraron, para después soltar un suspiro y decir a la par

— ¡O pasar tiempo de calidad con JJ/Otabek! —siguieron con la merienda lamentándose de su fortuna.

En la sombrilla Otabek mantenía una charla con JJ. Una charla no muy alegre.

— Viste como ese pelmazo les veía—dijo Otabek

— Claro que lo vi, le daré una lección que recordara toda su vida.

— Y todavía tienen la valentía de seguir los demás idiotas

— Yo creía que al ver como los demás fracasaban desistirían, viste como casi se atrevieron a tocarlos en la playa—decía JJ frunciendo aún más el ceño.

— La próxima vez nosotros escogemos el destino de las vacaciones—soltó Otabek.

— ¿Qué lugar podría ser? Siento que estos dos pueden llamar demasiado la atención en cualquier circunstancia. Demasiado atractivo.

— Llevémoslos a esquiar

— ¡Eh, me gusta la idea! Nieve, frío, abrigos...los abrigaremos tanto que terminaran pareciéndose osos.

— Apoyo la noción—dijo Otabek lanzando otra mirada asesina a un grupo de chicos que intentaban acercarse a Yuri y a Mila. 

La idea de la playa había sido fantástica, pero el atractivo de esos dos era un arma de doble filo, la cual tenían que aguantar Otabek y JJ, sus celos eran tan elevados como la temperatura del lugar, convirtiendo todo esto en una mala idea.

\-------------

Día 7: Vacaciones

Bueno este es el final de la Otamila Week! Fue un gusto haber participado y gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia.


End file.
